Chat:Morning Glories 43
Morning Glories Issue 43 Tinychat from February 11, 2015 Nick Spencer Joe Eisma 0001 guest-3035278 changed nickname to brella 0002 knward entered the room 0003 guest-3035302 changed nickname to knward 0004 guest123 entered the room 0005 francy entered the room 0006 guest-3035359 changed nickname to francy 0007 steven entered the room 0008 guest-3034717 left the room 0009 gabejer81 entered the room 0010 kelso entered the room 0011 guest-3035374 changed nickname to gabejer81 0012 guest-3035377 changed nickname to kelso 0013 guest-3035365 changed nickname to steven 0014 guest-3035353 changed nickname to guest123 0015 knward left the room 0016 knward entered the room 0017 guest-3035392 changed nickname to knward 0018 kelso: so, idk about you guys, but i actually laughed out loud when i saw the cover for this issue 0019 kelso: it's so very "ike" 0020 knward: I did too. I was really excited. 0021 francy: what a perfect cover 0022 guest123 left the room 0023 kelso: AND SO MUCH IKE THIS ISSUE 0024 kelso: i was very pleased 0025 silver: me too 0026 steven left the room 0027 kelso left the room 0028 gabejer81 left the room 0029 silver left the room 0030 knward left the room 0031 newuser5506 left the room 0032 brella left the room 0033 francy left the room 0034 silver entered the room 0035 guest-3035458 entered the room 0036 knward entered the room 0037 kelso entered the room 0038 gabejer81 entered the room 0039 steven entered the room 0040 francy entered the room 0041 brella entered the room 0042 newuser5506 entered the room 0043 knward: I didnt think much of him the first arc but since woodrun he's been one of my favorites. 0044 kelso: felt bad when he choked on his own vomit and peed himself tho 0045 brella: congratulate silver for surviving 0046 kelso: i mean, i laughed, but i felt bad XD 0047 brella: i never thought i would be pleased with an excess of ike. but i was 0048 brella: i so was. 0049 kelso: it was the GOOD kind of excess of ike 0050 francy: ike's my second fave so i was just my poor terrible excuse of a human being son 0051 kelso: i think it's cuz we started getting some answers? maybe?? 0052 knward: I know! I 0053 brella: """answers""" 0054 kelso: """"""answers"""""" 0055 kelso: what are these "answers" we speak of 0056 beany: mg plays pretty fast and loose with the definition of answers tbh 0057 francy: ike is very good at gathering people i say that's a good answer?? 0058 knward: Agreed, 0059 brella: is ike a giant asshole or just a regular asshole? the answer investigates 0060 kelso: Well I mean, it's better than nothing. We kinda had a glimpse into what abraham did with gribbsy all those years ago 0061 kelso: they played rumplestiltskin 0062 francy: WE ALSO GOT ZOMBIE ZOE SO 0063 francy: just from that i consider the issue a success 0064 francy: 10/10 0065 brella: that's the ultimate gauge for success 0066 kelso: i LOVE the second panel 0067 knward: ;) 0068 beany: zombie zoe is the true star honestly 0069 kelso: zoe's evil eyes on the silhouette 0070 brella: finally alex's zoembie pun from ages past has come to fruition 0071 francy: foreshadowing 0072 knward: Yeah. We've got the similar issue with Jade. So... 0073 kelso: UGH JADE can ike go find her now? 0074 kelso: cuz i guess he's the key to it? 0075 kelso: that's what i got out of the issue 0076 brella: the ike/jade in this issue was so Real 0077 knward: And what do you guys think of Old Ike saying the whole "One woman you love," and "Watching her die over and over" 0078 kelso: i'll admit, i squeed a bit 0079 kelso: it's like 0080 brella: i'm surprised silver didn't punch a hole in the roof 0081 joe_eisma: hi 0082 kelso: YES IKE/JADE 0083 brella: hey joe!! 0084 kelso: but UGH THE CIRCUMSTANCES 0085 francy: hi joe! 0086 silver: who said i didnt 0087 kelso: hi joe!! 0088 knward: Hi Joe! 0089 silver: hi joe! 0090 brella: haha so much for your house. rip 0091 joe_eisma: how did you guys like the issue? 0092 francy: a++++ 0093 silver: AMAZING. INCREDIBLE. WONDEROUS 0094 brella: WORDS DON'T COVER HOW AMAZING 0095 comicsdude1: really awesome! 0096 joe_eisma: yay! 0097 kelso: it was so awesome!! best way to get back into the mg swing 0098 knward: Amazing beginning to end! 0099 silver: A PLENTITUDE OF BEAUTIFUL IKE FACES 0100 joe_eisma: glad to hear it 0101 francy: still didn't see any jonas brothers, but i'm willing to forgive 0102 brella: best imaginable kickoff for 2015, morning glories-wise 0103 joe_eisma: haha spoiler--no jonas bros next issue either 0104 brella: despite francy's jonas brothers related quibbles 0105 brella: we will endure 0106 joe_eisma: yay 0107 francy: darnit 0108 kelso: i'm so excited to see all these plotlines taking off together 0109 kelso: now that's ike's kinda tied them all together 0110 joe_eisma: next issue is all about ellen and vanessa and features very little else 0111 brella: it was so incredible to see all the stuff that's been building up converge in that last scene 0112 francy: VANESSA 0113 upguntha: heyyyyy 0114 knward: Well I'm looking forward to that! 0115 brella: and the parallels to #4! oh man. will jade ever not need rescuing 0116 joe_eisma: seems to be a consensus that readers like us doing more 'school' type stuff. 0117 kelso: Yes! More vanessa!! 0118 brella: vanessa was ON POINT 0119 silver: YES 0120 silver: everyone was on point 0121 knward: The Parallels were all over the place. I was just constantly going "That's from that issue!" 0122 brella: everyone was on point. but especially dagney 0123 francy: yeah i had to dig up issues and reread stuff for this 0124 brella: matt was probably so happy 0125 kelso: oh yeah dagney was so good 0126 joe_eisma: yeah--you have to admire nick for lining up so many plots 0127 joe_eisma: haha oh matt and his dagney obsession 0128 kelso: i actually have things post-it noted for me to remember to go and look up cuz i didn't have time yet 0129 joe_eisma: nice! 0130 yuuhy: Whoa, a lot of people tonight. Nice. 0131 brella: i was flipping through a bunch of past issues with my friend earlier, lining things up 0132 upguntha: hurray for pucking children 0133 francy: i almost fell off a chair digging up the last ike issue since my comics are on a shelf lmao 0134 brella: francy you're so dedicated 0135 francy: the things i do for ike 0136 joe_eisma: so was there really confusing as to who's dad brett was? or was matt just being a dork? 0137 knward: Dang it ! I should have done that. Newbie mistakes. 0138 brella: your trashbag son 0139 joe_eisma: haha 0140 brella: i think matt was just being a dork 0141 brella: in the best, nicest way 0142 joe_eisma: haha 0143 yuuhy: So many things were confirmed! 0144 joe_eisma: i mean, megan is even name checked in the conversation! 0145 knward: I got it! I was like Megan! 0146 joe_eisma: see--yuuhy's got it! we do confirm and answer things. 0147 brella: there was so much going on in this issue i can see how it could be missed 0148 upguntha: i was flipping out when i heard Megan, oh my gawd 0149 brella: yeah, you guys were so generous this issue, i was surprised by how many bones we were thrown 0150 beany: every time megan's mentioned I get so excited tbh 0151 comicsdude1: I liked that Ike's vision had some unexpected similarities to him seeing Abraham in 38. Even down to the same carpet and curtains in the background! 0152 knward: Best two out of three! 0153 joe_eisma: thank you, comicsdude! we do try to pay attention to those details 0154 knward: My brother and I squealed about that. 0155 comicsdude1: I've never looked so closely for minute details in comics before 0156 yuuhy: Which means either older Ike will end up in Morocco or Morocco becomes a kind of dream meeting place? 0157 joe_eisma: hmmmm 0158 kelso: I don't know why, but I squealed when I saw old!Ike holding the dice 0159 upguntha: l loved the callback to snakes 0160 joe_eisma: that's awesome 0161 brella: why did it have to be snakes 0162 joe_eisma: paul hates me for the snakes. i kinda go overboard every time they appear 0163 yuuhy: Ike being called a snake. Hmmmm. 0164 knward: I was actually confused for a second and had to remember Dagney said "skip to the ending" 0165 silver: it was never clear to me whether the old guy we saw during ike's breakdown in 25 was ike or abraham, so i guess now we know it's ike? 0166 kelso: I just missed this comic so much. I squealed at, like, every other page. 0167 francy: same 0168 kelso: it's probably ike is what i was thinking? 0169 joe_eisma: correct, silver 0170 yuuhy: My face was 0171 kelso: WHEN DAGNEY SAID SKIP TO THE ENDING 0172 kelso: i almost had a heart attack 0173 yuuhy: rofl same 0174 upguntha: Joe were Zoe's guts out for a reason or jusf for show? 0175 kelso: i was afraid it was gonna be ike not looking much older at all 0176 beany: i've got to start looking up the mythology of snakes now. first rams now snakes, honestly. 0177 descendo: I never get the issues on the day they're relased (so I'll avoid the spoilers) but I thought I was just jump in and say "thanks", MG is by far my favorite comic. Enjoy 0178 joe_eisma: let me check my script, nix 0179 kelso: they looked to be hanging out the same as Jade's were in that one vision of Ike's 0180 kelso: at least, to me 0181 upguntha: exactly 0182 knward: I was super believed because I've been thinking Ike is gonna die young but he gets to be an old man. Right? ;) 0183 yuuhy: Yeah,that and the guys Zoe disemboweled. 0184 joe_eisma: here's the actual panel description 0185 joe_eisma: Zoe stepping out into the light-- big gaping chest wound, insides spilling out, zombie-ish decaying corpse 0186 yuuhy: That's assuming there's only one timeline. 0187 kelso: yeah, but he's a sad and lonely old man 0188 brella: that's your jam, joe 0189 joe_eisma: haha 0190 francy: even with a gaping chest wound zoe is still the bae <3 0191 yuuhy: I'm not trusting that anybody will survive, not even the ones w'e seen older. 0192 upguntha: So Nick asked for it aka important lo 0193 kelso: her hair was on point in that panel 0194 upguntha: lol 0195 knward: I love ike. He's my son. but I dont see him having a happy end. 0196 joe_eisma: haha 0197 silver: yeah, like, old!ike did say he "wished it worked that way" 0198 silver: maybe it's just some kind of apparition of the path ike's been on 0199 francy: yeah even when we see the older versions i'm just like .... nah. that's too easy. 0200 knward: True dat silver. 0201 silver: not an actual future version 0202 upguntha: Who will take zombie Zoe to prom 0203 francy: ME 0204 brella: francy will 0205 brella: oh wait there it is 0206 francy: or beth. but she's not here so ME. 0207 yuuhy: was about to say 0208 upguntha: lmao 0209 joe_eisma: haha 0210 knward: My brother has been behind on MG and he finally caught up so I can finally stop saying "Oh, yeah. Rest in peace Zoe." knowing very well she's back. 0211 joe_eisma: haha 0212 brella: that's probably one of the hardest spoilers for me to keep down when i get people to read this book 0213 upguntha: I have to dig up my old vomit compilation 0214 brella: they get really upset about zoe's death in 19 and i'm just like, kEEP READING 0215 yuuhy: I think I'm so used to Zoe being dead that I still get emotional about it. 0216 knward: Is it weird I was actually to see not pea soup green vomit. 0217 brella: of course you would have one of those, upguntha 0218 yuuhy: Also I don't trust that she's back. 0219 kelso: speaking of vomit 0220 yuuhy: I trust _nothing_. 0221 kelso: i'd hate to think he wouldn't change after that XD 0222 joe_eisma: haha good catch, kelso! 0223 joe_eisma: MAGIC 0224 francy: drycleaners 0225 kelso: ike has 'em on-call 0226 upguntha: Someone knows how to do laundry fast 0227 brella: that's the power of ike, baby 0228 yuuhy: NOTABLY, Megan's dad speaks English. 0229 francy: maybe he found someone who had the same outfit and jumped them 0230 joe_eisma: in the description for that last time he wakes up, nick called for him to have 'pissed, shit and puked' 0231 knward: Yep. Please Ike's fist know no rage. 0232 joe_eisma: so ike had a pretty rough issue. 0233 yuuhy: ALSO NOTABLY, Megan was probably a baby when she was taken by Abraham & co. 0234 francy: omg my baby... he pooped... 0235 brella: when has ike NOT had a rough issue 0236 upguntha: that was a amsaterpiece of mess 0237 kelso: yeah i laughed but also pitied the poor boy 0238 upguntha: brava brava 0239 kelso: at least no one was around to see 0240 brella: except dagney 0241 knward: I was gonna ask did he poop and pee his pants? Poor baby. 0242 upguntha: thats what happens when you lose the one you love 0243 upguntha: whoops 0244 joe_eisma: haha 0245 francy: don't volunteer at libraries or else you'll shit yourself i guess 0246 brella: dagney was so chill about the fact that ike was passed out under the table 0247 brella: i pity whatever janitor works at this place, honestly 0248 yuuhy: What is Dagney going to do with the information about Ike seeing Jade things omg 0249 joe_eisma: hahaha 0250 joe_eisma: if you follow me on twitter, you know that rob guillory from chew is the MGA janitor 0251 knward: Yeah. Hadnt thought about that, How did Ike get back to his room without being noticed in that condition? 0252 brella: oh, if he's from chew it's probably not a problem then 0253 upguntha: te mess that he has to clean 0254 francy: maybe dagney has like, a change of clothes in the library for these occasions 0255 francy: she seemed really used to it 0256 upguntha: Pissy ouky student is a regular scene at this scholl no one questioned it 0257 nick: hi all 0258 brella: hi nick! 0259 francy: hi!! 0260 upguntha: heyooooo 0261 guest: hi! 0262 knward: What up? 0263 yuuhy: Hello! Phenomenal issue! 0264 francy: yes it was amazing! 0265 brella: this issue was OFF THE CHAIN AMAZING 0266 nick: ha thanks 0267 kelso: hi nick!! fantastic work on the issue!! 0268 nick: and no, ike had to walk back to the dorm with bathroom pants 0269 francy: omg 0270 kelso: oH NO 0271 brella: i'd say "poor ike" but. nah 0272 knward: My poor baby! 0273 kelso: well at least jade wasn't around to see it 0274 joe_eisma: haha 0275 francy: there's a pun to be made there but i will keep it to myself 0276 yuuhy: god I hope Hunter or Guillaume was there to see it 0277 yuuhy: or Jun 0278 knward: True. She probably would have been really nice actually and walked her to his room. 0279 knward: Yes! 0280 brella: now THERE'S a deleted scene i'm sad we missed out on 0281 upguntha: I wonder if the gossoping girls will be spreading piss/puke Ike stories 0282 brella: "i'll convince you to support casey after i change" 0283 kelso: XDDD 0284 francy: he probably burnt the clothes honestly 0285 kelso: "support casey or i'll never change" 0286 brella: "oh yes, hunter, keep laughing, don't mind me" 0287 yuuhy: I'm so excited about this arc, wow 0288 yuuhy: Campaigning!! Unsanctioned party!! 0289 brella: same, yuuhy; i can't contain it 0290 guest: I know! 0291 francy: I DON'T TRUST THAT PARTY OK 0292 kelso: YES i can't wait for the party! 0293 kelso: IT'S SHADY AS HECK 0294 brella: unsanctioned party planned by IKE! we're all doomed 0295 brella: this is it, the end 0296 upguntha: Parties are awesome 0297 kelso: but like 0298 knward: I just realized Vanessa Science Fair project is big so her and Ian aren't gonna be rivals? 0299 kelso: mg + typ high school party = something i'd like to see 0300 francy: someone is gonna end up dead 0301 guest: ssshh shhh 0302 nick: the party will happen end of this arc 0303 kelso: at the science fair or the party? 0304 francy: both probably 0305 kelso: who am i kidding, probably both 0306 yuuhy: I 0307 yuuhy: 'm clutching my chest 0308 brella: i'm placing my bet for party crasher on irina 0309 upguntha: will Ike spike the punch 0310 yuuhy: too excitement 0311 francy: yes 0312 francy: i still like the irina pouring pigs blood on everyone thing 0313 kelso: o_o 0314 brella: oh my god 0315 upguntha: OMG Pamela needs to be at this party 0316 guest: ike will spike the punch and they'll all share some sort of wacky shared dream or something 0317 kelso: it's a while to go, any of these people could be dead by then tbh 0318 knward: Lets hope Hunter doesnt get drunk and say dumb stuff. 0319 kelso: too early to speculate 0320 brella: hunter doesn't need to be drunk to say dumb stuff 0321 kelso: ^^^ 0322 francy: hunter would probably be one of those drunks who instantly fall asleep tbh 0323 yuuhy: Yeah where are they gonna get the booze 0324 kelso: it's ike 0325 knward: Ike. 0326 yuuhy: but MGA 0327 brella: ike will probably make toilet booze or something 0328 yuuhy: eh, Gribbs probably has a stash 0329 upguntha: he'll fall asleep and have a sleepwalk moment 0330 yuuhy: and he's in Morocco 0331 kelso: ike is drunk all the time anyway 0332 brella: of course. GRIBBS 0333 knward: I bet Daramount will allow just to see what happens. 0334 kelso: he's got his ways 0335 yuuhy: So, a question- 0336 upguntha: was the "you wrote this" referring to Ike or a global "YOU" 0337 yuuhy: The knife used by Abraham. Same knife as the one we've seen with Ike and Irina before? 0338 brella: !!! i second upguntha's question 0339 guest: same 0340 brella: i assumed it meant specifically ike since that would parallel hunter's "you did" in #25 nicely, but 0341 guest: I got the feeling when dagney said it she meant ike specifically but it could just as easily be the whole student body 0342 kelso: "being stabby might be hereditary" 0343 kelso: one of my fave lines 0344 knward: me too kelso. 0345 upguntha: Dagney is also Stabby 0346 nick: couldn't say one the 'you' question 0347 guest: hmmm 0348 nick: ON the 0349 upguntha: gumble grumble 0350 brella: and why am i not surprised 0351 nick: and we have definitely seen that knife in more than one place 0352 francy: oohh 0353 knward: Great to know. Time to go back through every issue. 0354 upguntha: well this "YOU" most likely wrote the Answer book 0355 yuuhy: Could be different books in the library were written by different students. 0356 knward: Wait. Why has no one suspected the Zoe used the same knife? 0357 yuuhy: I think hers was a different shape. 0358 nick: yeah, useful to note dagney takes Ike to the same pll 0359 upguntha: it looked different from what I remembered 0360 nick: ace Jade takes Hunter 0361 francy: yeah hers were all more... butchery? 0362 francy: like hers looked more like the kind of knife you'd use in a kitchen 0363 francy: and the other one looked more like...ritual sacrifice knives... 0364 francy: if that makes sense 0365 francy: (it probably doesn't) 0366 brella: that library, man. 0367 kelso: nah it makes sense 0368 knward: She's very stabby but yeah just looked back at issue 7. Different knife. 0369 yuuhy: It's distinctively slender and curved. It's just a bit ambiguous because the coloring changes. 0370 brella: and we can't see the handle, which is normally another identifying factor 0371 nick: zoe's knife was a different one 0372 yuuhy: hm, well I'd been associating that dagger with patricide/matricide but brett sure ain't abraham's dad 0373 kelso: there are too many knives 0374 upguntha: just to clarify Casey's army scene took place before Guillaume choose his team 0375 yuuhy: Guillaume hasn't chosen his whole team yet though 0376 knward: Oh. 0377 guest: that's his weapon for helping casey though 0378 knward: i was wondering about the whole team thing. 0379 nick: Guillaume has selected his captains, but not his team 0380 upguntha: Ahhh 0381 knward: Ahhhh.... 0382 kelso: how big are the teams? 0383 upguntha: So he knows where Jade is and he's in the army? 0384 francy: shady 0385 guest: I can't wait for all these towerball/science fair/newspaper stories to converge as they're starting to 0386 brella: yeah, INTERESTING that guillaume's keeping his mouth shut about what's going on with jade 0387 knward: Yeah. I guess he read the file. 0388 brella: if this takes place after 42, chronologically 0389 upguntha: Brella i back on my suspicions 0390 nick: lots of Guillaume and Jade in 45 0391 upguntha: nothng in MG takes place chronologically 0392 francy: yay 0393 yuuhy: yesssSSSSSSSSSSSS 0394 guest: nICE 0395 knward: Yay! 0396 brella: oh BOY 0397 guest: they are the stars 0398 yuuhy: HEY MACEY'S HERE 0399 upguntha: I feel like someone will die soon, this issue was too happy 0400 francy: omg don't jinx it 0401 brella: "happy" 0402 francy: the cover was happy 0403 brella: have we ever had a happy issue. like literally ever 0404 guest: doomed to misery 0405 kelso: happy = ike being told he's going to watch the only person he'll ever love die over and over again 0406 joe_eisma: haha 0407 silver: i generally think of 8 as a happy issue tbh 0408 brella: we've had issues that tried to trick us into thinking they were going to be happy, 0409 silver: it's so LIGHT-COLORED 0410 upguntha: like this one 0411 brella: but then suddenly hunter missed his mom's funeral haha eviscerated bodies so much for #8 0412 macey: i don't know it's kind of uplifting to know ike will die cold and alone 0413 brella: specifically the cold part 0414 kelso: it's not 0415 guest: no! 0416 guest: so harsh 0417 yuuhy: I am starting to like Ike and it feels uncomfortable. 0418 brella: i don't want him to EVER be warm 0419 upguntha: Everythin will explode and it will be glorious 0420 francy: everyone is so mean to my trash baby son 0421 macey: HAHA NO BUT SERIOUSLY im surprised, is ike actually becoming a better person, i never thought 0422 knward: That's how I felt a few months ago. I've accepted it and now he's one of my favorite characters. 0423 macey: twists upon turns in this comic book 0424 yuuhy: Either he's having character growth or he's being manipulated by Dagney?? 0425 upguntha: that dog barked for the snake 0426 yuuhy: "manipulated by". Generous. 0427 kelso: i feel so out of it Ike has been on of my faves since the beginning 0428 brella: i'm stubbornly trying to hold out on it. the liking ike thing. but i felt it this morning. it's there 0429 kelso: but everyone seems to hate him XD 0430 upguntha: just like he barked for Abraham 0431 guest: pretty sure he'll abuse his power as campaign manager though 0432 francy: kelso like i said he's my second favorite so high five 0433 yuuhy: I think Ike has been most people's faves, lawl. 0434 joe_eisma: campaign manager is the perfect role for him 0435 silver: i held out for months before i finally succumbed to admitting ike's my fave 0436 joe_eisma: he'll put karl rove to shame 0437 macey: ike was my original favorite, which was in such a different time 0438 kelso: *high five francy* 0439 macey: perhaps he will rise again............. 0440 kelso: "nobody likes ike" I LIKE IKE 0441 comicsdude1: ike's always been my favorite admittedly 0442 kelso: seriously tho, the cover killed me 0443 yuuhy: the confetti on the ifc 0444 brella: ike is probably one of those characters that most people say they hate to try to save face but actually 0445 knward: I was so mad, yet happy at the same time with the cover. 0446 yuuhy: lol yeah i've always thought i was the only one who didn't like ike 0447 kelso: ike, campaign manager, playboy, baby on a weird altar pedistal in the center of a cult circle thing 0448 macey: gotta be honest though the wrinkle in time reference was more thrilling than any other important plot development in this issue. sorry for my biases 0449 guest: ike is difficult not to like because hes so snarky like thats hard to resent 0450 francy: i have a thing for assholes it's really horrible 0451 guest: ^^ 0452 yuuhy: macey I've been saving theories talk for you but my notes are so vague that I don't remember what theories talk I was saving 0453 upguntha: i nver heard of it until i goggle teceract 0454 kelso: haha XD yuuhy, i feel like that when i read mg 0455 kelso: i think of all these things while reading 0456 kelso: and then by the end they all vanish like POOF 0457 kelso: like waking from a dream 0458 macey: i kind of want to see those notes anyway 0459 yuuhy: We learned SO MANY THINGS. 0460 guest: I always notice things and forget to note them down and then ugh 0461 brella: damn it yuuhy most of the theories you sent me were theories on what terrible 2010 songs ike would put on a party playlist 0462 yuuhy: Confirmation that Wow-Mo was a front for pre-Academy activities. 0463 upguntha: How is WOW-MO pronouced 0464 nick: who caught that it was wrinkle in time first here? 0465 yuuhy: The song theories were my best theories tbh. 0466 yuuhy: I think macey was the first one to say it in the chat? 0467 macey: i recognized it the moment oliver saw it, but i read the issue way later than most of these people 0468 brella: probably macey she really likes wrinkle in time 0469 comicsdude1: I missed that and just thought of tesseracts in general 0470 macey: *said 0471 upguntha: I googled teceract and it came up 0472 nick: plenty of advance readers didn't catch the reference, so I was worried 0473 macey: listen, a wrinkle in time is very important to me, and i won't let oliver simon ruin it for me 0474 brella: i hadn't even thought of that. oh, MAN 0475 nick: more on that next issue 0476 yuuhy: Tesseracts as a time/space thing are from A Wrinkle in Time originally. 0477 knward: Yeah. I dont know anything about wrinkle in time. But I know a vaguely about the teseract. 0478 upguntha: i googled teceract and time travel thats what it was 0479 comicsdude1: I wonder if the school is a tesseract. Could explain the weird geography and composition of it 0480 comicsdude1: or maybe the cylinder? 0481 kelso: ohh yeah 0482 kelso: that would be really cool 0483 knward: Yeah. 0484 brella: yo dude when you said the school might be it on the phone today i had to sit down 0485 kelso: IT WOULD EXPLAIN A LOT 0486 comicsdude1: haha, you heard me freaking out when I thought of that Brella 0487 upguntha: In terms of wrkle in timwe its used to time travel in time and space 0488 macey: yeah in wrinkle it's not...what a tesseract actually is 0489 macey: it's a thing you do. it is a verb. you tesseact around space and time. 0490 upguntha: ahhhh, i shouldnt be reaading sparknotes at work ;0 0491 yuuhy: I haven't read that book since like. 2001 yeesh. 0492 nick: on list of influences/shared dna, it's a good one 0493 knward: They're remaking it actually. 0494 brella: i remember that book screwing me up in 4th grade, good times 0495 macey: happy we all read that in 4th grade, the prime screw up time 0496 yuuhy: On the topic of book references, the Animal Farm one is so appropriate. 0497 comicsdude1: loved that book and whole series then 0498 macey: i say as i sit there with my time quintet box set right next to me 0499 comicsdude1: I was surprised to see Ike quote literature and then work at a library 0500 comicsdude1: Ike reads literature? 0501 kelso: these are all books i was not required to read 0502 kelso: i must read them now 0503 nick: yeah, this issue was all about my public education reading list 0504 upguntha: He writes books 0505 brella: ike reads literature if it contributes to being a contrarian i guess 0506 knward: I know Disney did this terrible movie of wrinkle in time. I guess I need to read the copy at my cafe. 0507 yuuhy: Ike wasreading The Last Man in a previous issue. 0508 brella: how appropriate that ike would write books. like just listening to him talk i'm like, yep 0509 nick: yeah, movie is awful 0510 macey: ike seems to be big on classic lit, i would love to hear his deep frankenstein opinions 0511 knward: Yeah I noticed the Last Man. 0512 francy: he probably likes reading that kind of stuff so he can later flaunt his advanced knowledge to people 0513 yuuhy: Confirmation that there was some Rumplestiltskin shit going on with acquiring children 0514 brella: ike is such a secret nerd 0515 yuuhy: unless we knew that already. 0516 brella: i'll bet his major is english 0517 upguntha: Last man all alone with a dog 0518 macey: really a big fan of crazed knife wielding abraham tbh 0519 kelso: YES i was only thinking of rumplestiltskin 0520 yuuhy: god I have "THEORY CONFIRMED" written her but I cannot remember what it's referring to 0521 brella: wondering what all of the kids' majors are occupies a large portion of my time 0522 knward: Yeah. That was great actually. 0523 brella: yeah abraham was actually scary for a second there 0524 kelso: i wonder what changed him 0525 macey: i've spent a decent amount of time over the last few hours thinking of the drunk call that must have lead to that first flashback 0526 yuuhy: probably the stuff brett was saying about growing attached to the children 0527 knward: Yeah. Maybe taking care of some other people's kids. 0528 kelso: ahh 0529 upguntha: Was that the headmaster at the ceremony? 0530 nick: this issue would've been great for December because it's Christmas Carol in structure 0531 kelso: idk, nobody really gets to see the headmaster 0532 yuuhy: HEY that it is 0533 kelso: seems like he'd be above the actual cult activities 0534 kelso: AH YES 0535 kelso: would've been perf for christmas 0536 upguntha: the guy that was in charge of it ould be the headmaster 0537 brella: wow this issue really IS the classic literature hour 0538 kelso: i love it 0539 macey: alright, next christmas, christmas carol au 0540 yuuhy: OH the stuff oliver simon was saying in 36(?) about the kids forgetting as they get older 0541 yuuhy: brought up again by abraham 0542 kelso: makes sense for the reincarnation thing 0543 francy: what month is this happening in again. i know that only very little time has passed since they first arrived in the school but 0544 knward: Yeah that was what I was trying to think of. 0545 yuuhy: So for some reason they need the kids to remember their past lives? 0546 kelso: i'm so confused tho like, how many of the kids at mga are reincarnations 0547 kelso: just the ones we read about? 0548 kelso: all of them??? 0549 yuuhy: probably all the "special" ones 0550 kelso: they don't want to take the ones that aren't usually it seems 0551 yuuhy: so not the kid Gribbs killed at the beginning 0552 brella: rip jason 0553 kelso: ah 0554 kelso: jason's one and only life 0555 kelso: cut short 0556 comicsdude1: Well, unless Gribbs killed that one knowing that reincarnation would happen 0557 kelso: ..... 0558 nick: sadly, gotta run soon- any last questions for me? 0559 kelso: freaking reincarnation 0560 yuuhy: He said that Jason didn't pass the "test" 0561 comicsdude1: oh ya 0562 knward: My brother brought up jason and I was like "Who is jason?" 0563 brella: it was so good to see casey and ike fighting for the ot3 this issue, i'm just throwing that out there 0564 yuuhy: kids, they're all the same. they're all dead. 0565 francy: brella you make me proud 0566 upguntha: Was that ceremony the cration of their own gods 0567 knward: Jade apparently isn't passing tests either but we know she is. 0568 brella: nick, was the story dagney told about the imprisoned girl intentionally similar to the one clarkson was telling in 39? 0569 yuuhy: They think she didn't pass because older Jade told her what to say when she was asked what she saw 0570 brella: or did i read into that too much 0571 nick: yes, story seems to be the same as Clarkson's, and as we saw in 3 possibly 0572 knward: Yeah I know yuuhy. 0573 brella: oooh boy 0574 nick: and that Jade saw reference to in her dreams 0575 brella: right. oh mannnn. thank you! 0576 upguntha: Did Dagney smmon Ike the same way she summoned jade to thelibrary 0577 macey: how the hell did ike get that button made so quick 0578 silver: did jade somehow mindmeld with ike in 42 to dream about the things dagney was saying in this issue 0579 yuuhy: Will the party playlist be made up of Ke$ha, Lady Gaga, Far East Movement, Flo Rida, and Beyonce? The answer is yes I already know. 0580 nick: Dagney just sent for Ike, nothing too clever there 0581 nick: who will dj the party?!! 0582 macey: i think andres would make a good dj. 0583 knward: Andres for DJ! 0584 yuuhy: I had assumed Ike but ohh boy 0585 upguntha: Dj crustachio 0586 yuuhy: Andres as Duke Silver au 0587 macey: akiko would be even better but she is currently unavailable, unless we want a ghost dj 0588 brella: YUUHY 0589 knward: She would make a good DJ. 0590 macey: wait yes we do want a ghost dj that would be amazing 0591 brella: hunter DOES have that iphone 0592 upguntha: He lost it in issue 2 0593 macey: i'll accept hunter suggestions for yeasayer but i feel like he'd also maybe not think nickelback is that bad? knowing hunter 0594 brella: i like that after everything that went down in this issue the most important thing is who will dj the party 0595 kelso: hunter as dj aLL THE CANADIAN ARTISTS 0596 brella: nah upguntha he had it in 8 i thought? 0597 upguntha: they'll be playing all the hits from 2010 0598 brella: ^ macey i'm 99% sure that's canon 0599 macey: he's playing it in 8 yeah! i think it can still play it's just busted 0600 upguntha: oh yeah 0601 brella: yeah the screen's just cracked 0602 kelso: we'll get some nickelback, justin bieber, avril lavigne, celine dion 0603 nick: okay, gotta run-- 44 will be out next month, for sure 0604 brella: ultimate teen tragedy 0605 yuuhy: yessssssss 0606 yuuhy: Thank you for coming! 0607 upguntha: yayyyyy 0608 kelso: awesome!! thanks, nick! 0609 brella: aww, bye nick! this issue was INCRED 0610 comicsdude1: yay! Thanks! 0611 nick: bye all 0612 macey: thanks nick! good to have you. 0613 knward: Bye! 0614 brella: thanks for coming as always 0615 brella: so, yeah, how about that ike, huh 0616 upguntha: Anyone else thinkst tha the headmaster was heading the ceremony 0617 macey: does this mean ikes last name was wow-mo this whole time 0618 yuuhy: I thought it was Abraham? 0619 brella: yeah, i thought it was abraham too 0620 joe_eisma: haha. 0621 macey: abraham was IN it but he didnt seem to be wearing that white collar thing? wait 0622 kelso: ike wow-mo 0623 kelso: my canon 0624 joe_eisma: i'm gonna run too, but i have one tidbit to share 0625 joe_eisma: it's bittersweet 0626 upguntha: the had a triangle piece and abraham didnt 0627 kelso: oh no 0628 silver: oh no 0629 joe_eisma: today's mga study hall was the last to be on multiversity 0630 upguntha: noooooooooo 0631 yuuhy: Oh no! 0632 brella: whaaaat 0633 joe_eisma: matt's still planning on doing the column, and he'll have news on that soon! 0634 macey: ah i was wondering about study hall! i await whatever plans matt has in the future 0635 knward: Okay then. 0636 joe_eisma: it's a long story, but basically, matt is no longer EIC of multiversity 0637 kelso: ohh okay. 0638 upguntha: ahhhh 0639 brella: well it will still be great to see where it goes and what's in store! 0640 joe_eisma: anyway, he wanted me to make sure everyone knew! 0641 kelso: thanks for telling us!! 0642 brella: thanks for the heads-up 0643 joe_eisma: and yes, 44 should be out next month 0644 macey: i hope matt was happy to have an issue with so much of dagney 0645 upguntha: thanks Joe 0646 joe_eisma: see you guys then! thanks again for reading! 0647 knward: Thanks! 0648 kelso: and thanks for coming!! 0649 knward: Bye! 0650 brella: thanks for coming joe!! amazing issue! 0651 macey: thanks for coming joe! have a good night 0652 comicsdude1: thanks! 0653 brella: aaaaand wow good timing it's dinnertime for me. adios you guys 0654 upguntha: night Joe 0655 kelso: yeah me, too! i haven't eaten anything in like...8 hours. I hunger. 0656 kelso: night, dudes! 0657 macey: oh my god all you people eat. that is more healthy than comic books 0658 upguntha: now back to triangle on hood 0659 macey: have a good night! 0660 brella: what if i eat comic books macey 0661 brella: then what would you tell me 0662 macey: don't do that 0663 macey: nobody do that 0664 brella: do it. j o i n m e 0665 yuuhy: brella do what makes you happy 0666 brella: thank you yuuhy 0667 brella: see macey, yuuhy understands me 0668 macey: really unhealthy habits being promoted in this morning glories chat tonight 0669 yuuhy: which shoulder is for the bad conscience 0670 upguntha: you also saw the person's arm, when Ab undressed he was wearing long sleeved 0671 brella: that's what i'm here for 0672 brella: bye guys! 0673 yuuhy: good point. hmmm. 0674 macey: this cult boyband is getting a bit big 0675 macey: it's a supergroup 0676 knward: Getting sleepy. I'm so glad I got to exprience this though! Hope to talk to you guys again next month. 0677 upguntha: night guys 0678 silver1: whoa where did everybody go 0679 macey: that's what happens in the After Times 0680 yuuhy: I'm back! 0681 yuuhy: silver you're such a trooper for being in the chat from the land of the night times 0682 silver1: well how could i refuse for an Ike Issue 0683 macey: IM SORRY I HAD TO PUT YOU THROUGH THIS AFTER SUCH AN IMPORTANT ISSUE FOR YOU 0684 silver1: i had a bit of a technical issue and i was still reading the issue when the chat started tbh 0685 yuuhy: OKAY i admit characters sobbing about something being wrong about their existence is like MY WEAK SPOT 0686 yuuhy: so that happened and i was just like. shit. 0687 silver1: that's fun to watch tbh 0688 macey: ike really went through the wringer this week tbh 0689 yuuhy: this issue was so good and had so much i'm still like wow 0690 silver1: im probably gonna reread it like five times today 0691 yuuhy: So, we've learned that Casey and Ike have contributed to the academy in some way 0692 yuuhy: Hunter has an office 0693 macey: hunter's nerd office in the woods 0694 yuuhy: Jade, idk what's up with her, but she's wearing suits and walking the school grounds 0695 silver1: (i just. i keep staring at the "jade..." among a sea of vomit and like. this is real. this is happening 0696 yuuhy: What about Zoe and Hisao? 0697 macey: hunter is such a loser he has to work in the woods 0698 macey: RIGHT THOUGH? esp hisao 0699 silver1: how has casey contributed to the academy. OH, you mean with clarkson? 0700 yuuhy: Yep 0701 macey: zoe is back after all. unless jun is taking hisaos place on that front? 0702 yuuhy: I think he htbe 0703 yuuhy: might 0704 yuuhy: But he also doesn't have a faculty-like connection yet. 0705 macey: why are we letting known kidnapper jun fukayama contribute to things 0706 macey: speaking of which WHERE is jade if guillaume is out doing stuff by now 0707 yuuhy: WHERE IS JADE 0708 yuuhy: i don't think they knocked jun out and talked about their feelings macey 0709 yuuhy: if they had, jade would have said, "I feel that I want to be back in Casey's loving arms," and she would be there now 0710 silver1: we were actually talking about that being the plot for 45 like yesterday 0711 silver1: knocking jun out and talking about feelings 0712 yuuhy: lol wait now that twitter can dm multiple people maybe we should take advantage of that for mg discussions 0713 silver1: omg i didn't know that 0714 macey: TRUE 0715 silver1: im game 0716 yuuhy: ALSO. THOUGHTS ON MEGAN ANYONE?? THOUGHTS ON SPANISH 0717 macey: but yeah 45 sounds wild 0718 macey: i dont think megan was ever a native spanish speaker until nine broke her mind. 0719 yuuhy: i don't think so either 0720 silver1: so megan is from charleston? 0721 yuuhy: so she is now channeling imprisoned girl? 0722 macey1: that's what i've always thought 0723 yuuhy: there was also a parallel between dagney's story and what's going on with jade 0724 yuuhy: so jade/megan connection reinforced 0725 francy: dang i had to go do something and now chat is tiny 0726 macey1: we're in the spooky chat after hours 0727 yuuhy: I'm also gonna have to take off within the next ten minutes. 0728 macey1: dang! we are losing the yuuhy 0729 macey1: we do sometimes have people come in late thoug 0730 yuuhy: I feel less bad about just rattling off observations and theories in the spooky after hours. 0731 francy: yes 0732 yuuhy: ...although I do plenty of that during the not after hours too 0733 francy: i want to go make edits now for the issue 0734 yuuhy: thinking about snakes and the serpent in the garden of eden condemning humanity to mortality hmm 0735 yuuhy: i dunno all the snakes on abraham might just be like. MUCH SIN. ALL OVER. 0736 silver: my connection is SO SHIT, jesus 0737 silver: what did i miss 0738 yuuhy: not much. it's so quiet. 0739 silver: anyway i was gonna say before that i always thought the girl we saw in #3 was casey bc of julie's existence and the hairstyle 0740 silver: im really bad on picking up symbolism and nuanced things like that 0741 silver: who do we think dagney's baby is 0742 yuuhy: My top guess is the headmaster 0743 yuuhy: My second guess is Abraham 0744 yuuhy: But mostly the headmaster 0745 silver: in the context of the issue it seemed like she was talking about ike 0746 silver: but that would be ridic 0747 silver: OOOH ABRAHAM. i like that 0748 macey: im thinking the headmaster but i also thought abraham worked too 0749 yuuhy: I think the headmaster because she talks like she's still a prisoner 0750 silver: my read on the "you're a mistake. an aberration" thing was that it's literal, not just ike's self-hatred or something 0751 silver: so abraham would work with that 0752 silver: if abraham was supposed to be killed as a baby, then ike wouldn't have been born 0753 macey: TRUE 0754 macey: and like...this issue implied abraham was picking babies that were meant to be born on may 4th from random unknowing people 0755 macey: but if he wanted a special kid on may 4th he'd have to time everything for his own kid 0756 macey: there is a chance ike was not created normally 0757 yuuhy: oh no i have to go 0758 silver: yeah 0759 yuuhy: we'll talk more! twitter! ciao! 0760 macey: dang it yuuhy i will miss you! have a good night. 0761 silver: maybe he's as much of a freak of nature as ian? 0762 silver: i still find it interesting that ike's the only may 4 kid we've seen as a baby 0763 silver: and the only other baby we've seen is lara 0764 silver: ok byeeeeeeee 0765 macey: yeah we've seen multiple baby ikes now 0766 silver: have we? 0767 silver: we've seen the baby in dagney's arms 0768 silver: but we dont know who that is 0769 silver: when did we see ike again 0770 macey: 24 i believe 0771 silver: that's the first time we saw baby ike tho 0772 francy: ok imma go i need to wake up early tomorrow 0773 francy: have a nice night you guys! 0774 macey: night francy! Category:MG tinychats Category:Chat Nick Category:Chat Joe